lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
INTENSITY AND FALSE FIELD
By Prof. L. Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) October 23 , 2015 Although the discovery of the quanta of energy E = hν by Planck (1900) showed that Maxwell’s electromagnetic theory (1865) cannot explain the optical phenomena of atomic physics , and although Planck in 1907 in order to interpret the gravitational properties of light (predicted by Newton and confirmed by Soldner) showed that his quanta of energy E = hν do have mass m = hν/c2 , today many physicists under Einstein’s false massless quanta of fields (EXPERIMENTS REJECTING EINSTEIN) believe that Maxwell’s equations are the correct mathematical formulations of laws for describing the self propagating fields as properties of space responsible for our “seeing” the stars. Whereas, the fundamental action at a distance of the well-established laws of Coulomb (1785) and Ampere (1820) could be a troublesome idea under the assumed triumph of Maxwell’s equations. ( See my “Invalid Maxwell’s equations”). According to the well-established laws of electromagnetism the electric and magnetic forces acting at a distance on one charge (Q) was considered as being caused by the presence at some distance away ® of another charge (q) . Whereas, in the wrong concept of field introduced by Faraday in 1832 one charge (Q) is thought of as producing a “field” everywhere in space which should account for the force on the other charge (q). In fact, in the Coulomb law of electric force the electric force Fe acting at a distance is given by Fe = KQq/r2 Moreover for the simple solutions of difficult problems of the Coulomb law of electric force the electric intensity is a vector (E) given by E = Fe/q = KQ/r2 This vector represents also the action at a distance of the well-established law of Coulomb, which gives, at every point in space, the electric force Fe that would act at a distance on a unit positive charge that is placed at that point. Note that the experiments of the Quantum Entanglement confirmed the fundamental action at a distance introduced by Newton in his well-established laws (1687). On the other hand according to the well-established laws of the electric force Fe and the magnetic force Fm of the Ampere law the electric attraction Fe and the magnetic repulsion Fm on a moving electric dipole with charges +q and -q when the velocity u is perpendicular to the distance ® are given by Fe = Kq2/r2 and Fm = kq2u2/r2 Since Weber in 1856 showed that K/k = c2 one can find that Fe/Fm = c2/u2 Thus for u = c one gets Fe = Fm . This situation led to my discovery of dipole photon. Of course in this very simple case the introduction of the electric field E = Fe/q and the magnetic field B = Fm/qu lead to complications. However according to the experiments of Faraday the so-called electromotive force (EMF) is given by EMF = W/q = dΦ/dt Where Φ is the magnetic flux. Faraday in his paper “Experimental Researches in Electricity”(1832) summarizes that a circumferential magnetism is exhibited by an electric current. In other cases since the changing magnetic vector B increases at a rate dB/dt, Faraday found also that W/q = (dB/dt)S, where W/q is the work per unit charge called electromotive force, (EMF). It is well known that Faraday for the explanation of his induction law in 1832 abandoned the well-established laws of Coulomb and Ampere involving electric and magnetic forces acting at a distance. Instead, he introduced the wrong concept of field. Faraday imagined that the space surrounding the magnet and the coil was in a state of tension like stretched rubber bands and he called these bands “lines of force”. However in 1845 Newman discovered experimentally that the so-called motional EMF occurs when in a xy system a conductor of length l is parallel to y and moves with a velocity u = dx/dy. In this simple case the magnetic force Fm = quBz is parallel to l. Here the vector Bz is not the field of Faraday but the magnetic intensity for the simple calculation of the magnetic force acting at a distance. Therefore EMF = W/q = Fml/q = (Fm/q)l = (quBz/q)l = Bzul This equation also can be written as EMF = W/q = Bzul = Bzldx/dt = dΦ /dt That is, the Faraday Induction, based on the wrong concept of field, in fact, is due to the magnetic force per unit charge ( Fm/q) of the Ampere law acting at a distance, no matter what is moving in accordance with the principle of relativity deduced from Newton’s laws. However, though Neumann in 1845 showed experimentally that the Faraday induction is consistent with the magnetic force of the Ampere law, later (1865) Maxwell in order to explain the electromagnetic properties of light (discovered by Faraday in 1845) abandoned the well-established laws of Coulomb and Ampere involving forces acting at a distance. Instead he accepted the wrong concept of field and introduced two wrong postulations. In the first postulation Maxwell hypothesized incorrectly that the magnetic force per unit charge (Fm/q) is an electric field (E). The second postulation of Maxwell was that a changing electric field between the plates of a capacitor produces a hypothetical electric current (called displacement current) able to give a magnetic force. However the experiment of French and Tessman in 1963 showed that changing electric fields between the plates of a capacitor cannot give magnetic forces. Therefore Maxwell developed his wrong electromagnetic theory involving wrong fields moving through a fallacious ether. Ironically later (1905) Einstein for developing his invalid relativity abandoned the principle of relativity deduced from Newton’s laws and accepted Maxwell’s fallacious idea of electric field when a magnet moves with respect to a conductor. So he violated the principle of relativity because the relative motion of a conductor and a magnet produces always magnetic force no matter what is moving, in accordance with Galileo’s principle of relativity. Meanwhile, in 1881 J.J Thomson recognized that the electromagnetic energy is equivalent to a mass called “electromagnetic mass”. Such a mass which led to my discovery of photon mass was used by Kaufmann who explained his experiment (1902) according to which the absorbed energy by an electron increases not only the electron energy but also the electron mass in accordance with the two conservation laws of energy and mass. Moreover the two American physicists Michelson and Morley in 1887 rejected experimentally the Maxwellian ether in favor of Newton’s particles of light (1704) having mass. However, today many physicists believe incorrectly that the Faraday field is correct. They also believe that Maxwell was the first who unified the electric and magnetic fields. In fact, Maxwell used Faraday’s wrong concepts of fields and Weber’s correct experiments on electromagnetism. Maxwell in his paper “A Dynamical Theory of the Electromagnetic Field” goes on to discuss some of his results in the following paragraphs: “The conception of the propagation of transverse magnetic disturbances to the exclusion of normal ones is distinctly set forth by Professor Faraday in his Thoughts on Ray Vibrations... and that the velocity of propagation is the velocity υ found from experiments such as those of Weber...” Unfortunately, Faraday tried to explain his induction law by using the wrong concept of field. Therefore, scientists at the time widely rejected his wrong theoretical ideas. Nevertheless Maxwell in 1865 developed his electromagnetic theory with wrong fields moving through a fallacious ether. In Maxwell’s papers, the time-varying aspect of the Faraday induction is expressed as a differential equation which Oliver Heaviside referred to as Faraday’s law even though it is different from the original version of Faraday’s law, and does not describe motional EMF. To conclude we emphasize that both the gravitational and electromagnetic properties of light led to my discovery of the dipole photon having mass and applications of the natural laws on such dipole photons led to my discovery of unified forces. Whereas the wrong concept of field of the Faraday induction used by Maxwell did much to retard the progress of physics because it led to the contradicting relativity theories. Historically, Descartes in his Optics (1637) proposed that light is associated with a medium called “ether” used also later by Maxwell (1865) in his electromagnetic theory of wrong fields moving through the Cartesian ether. Although the concept of ether had a considerable influence on the ideas of physicists at that time, Newton in his'' Opticks'' (1704) concluded that the Cartesian theory of light could not account for'' polarization''. This would be easy enough to understand if light is a stream of rectangular particles moving in vacuum but rather more difficult if light is a wave disturbance in a medium. In spite of Newton’s criticism, other scientists such as Hooke and Huygens continued to think of light in terms of impulses in a medium. This was not yet the “wave theory” in the modern sense, because the periodic nature of the pulses had not yet been recognized; ironically it was Newton who suggested that light might have to be somehow assigned also periodic properties in order to account for the phenomena of colors. Unfortunately Young (1803) who confirmed the wave nature of light abandoned Newton’s corpuscular theory in favor of the Huygens theory which led to Maxwell’s wrong fields moving through an ether. Note that the concept of ether was rejected by the experiment of Michelson and Morley (1887) in favor of Newton’s rectangular particles, which provide gravitational properties confirmed by Soldner in 1801. Nevertheless later (1905 and 1916) Einstein under his fallacious massless quanta of the Maxwell wrong fields developed his invalid theories of relativity. It is of interest to note that the gravitational and electromagnetic properties of light led me to discover the photon mass and the dipole nature of photons, which also led me to discover the unification of the forces of laws, while the Faraday concept of field and also Maxwell's wrong fields lead to complications. MY DISCOVERY OF THE DIPOLE NATURE OF PHOTON INVALIDATES THE FARADAY FIELD AND EINSTEIN'S RELATIVITY In 1845 Faraday discovered the magnetic rotation of the plane of polarized light (Faraday effect). In other words Newton’s rectangular particles have not only mass with gravitational properties but also positive and negative charges like the opposite charges of an electric dipole providing the electromagnetic properties of light. This situation supports Newton’s rectangular particles of light having mass because charges without mass cannot exist. Under this condition Faraday believed that gravitation and electromagnetism were somehow related, but he failed to find any connection under his wrong concept of ields. Under such complications in elecromagnetism I presented at the international conference “Frontiers of fundamental physics” (Olympia 1993) my paper “Impact of Maxwell’s equation of displacement current on electromagnetic laws and comparison of the Maxwellian waves with our model of dipolic particles ”. The conference was organized by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri, who awarded me an award including a disc of the atomic philosopher Democritus, because in that paper I presented my discovery of the dipole nature of photon which led to my discovery of unified forces . Also using the mass and the dipole nature of photons I showed that LAWS AND EXPERIMENTS INVALIDATE FIELDS AND RELATIVITY . Category:Fundamental physics concepts